Late night call
by Michellebranchrocks1
Summary: This is a different version of what happened when Marissa found out about the music box, she doesn't know about Bianca's feelings for her and so instead of agreeing to not see each other for a while she goes in search of Bianca.


All my children fan fiction

Plot: This is a different version of what happened when Marissa found out about the music box, she doesn't know about Bianca's feelings for her and so instead of agreeing to not see each other for a while she goes in search of Bianca (who is at Kendall's) and demands to know why she gave JR the music box which is when all their feelings come out.

AN: I have writers block with my two other stories (pretty little love and return of the EX) and this just popped into my head when I was watching Bianca/Marissa scenes on you tube so I thought I would write it!

ONE SHOT

Marissa was sat in the hotel room staring at the music box that JR… No wait Bianca bought for her, her confrontation with Bianca didn't give her the answers she wanted it just made her more confused.

See there were these feelings from the time she and Bianca were locked in the closet, she was in awe of Bianca, of course she had heard stories about how she was different to the other two Kane women, how she had went against her mother and admitted to a room full of people she was gay and that took guts. Marissa had to admit she was a bit confused when it came to Miranda because Bianca was well out by the time Miranda was born but figured maybe she did sleep with a man.

So yeah before that closet incident she was in awe of Bianca she was such a nice person who never thought bad of anyone even when her ex wife was trying to take her kids. Then it all changed, when Bianca told her about her rape she was stunned but then anger set in if that Cannbias wasn't dead now she would have tracked him down and killed him herself because that's what friends do right?

Wrong it felt more than that she didn't have those friendly feelings when she thought about killing him she felt like her girlfriend, a girlfriend who just found out about it and wanted to protect her own and that confused her to no because she wasn't gay. Finally though the whole Miranda being born and the centre made so much sense instead of hiding away and letting it eat away at her she stood up and used her experience to help others who can't find it in themselves to get help and Marissa fell more in love with her the more she learnt.

However instead of being honest with herself she hid and ran back to JR, back into his lies and control she said in her head it was best for AJ but that wasn't true he would be happy if it were her and Bianca, he loves Miranda and Gabby.

When JR gave her that music box she wished it was from Bianca and now she found out it was and she is sat there staring telling Bianca maybe they should take a break from each other, how could she be so stupid! With that thought in mind she rushed out the hotel glad that AJ was with her mum for the night, she needed to see Bianca she needed to find out if she felt the same way.

Bianca curled up on the couch watching bad TV feeling sorry for herself (not that she would tell anyone else that) her fight with Marissa had played on her mind most of the day she felt really bad she knew it was a bad idea but JR looked so helpless and as Marissa's friend she wanted to see her happy 'just not with him' a voice in her head said.

Kendall had gone out with Greenlee for a girls night out they had invited her but she told them she wouldn't mind babysitting and so she had the house sort of to herself and she could mope to her hearts content and be left alone to do so.

There was some bad horror movie on which she wasn't paying attention to as she wrapped the blanket tighter letting tears fall she had been so stupid, why couldn't she just find a lesbian why does she always fall for the straight women it never did her any good she was the one who got hurt all the time. Things should have been different with Marissa she was just going to be her friend there would be no more feelings involved and she would actually keep a friend for life but then what did she go and do? Fall in love with her.

Bianca wanted to scream and was about to until she heard a knock on the door; she stood and threw the blanket to the couch and ran to answer it.

Bianca was surprised to see Marissa standing on the other side without saying a word she moved aside and let her in Marissa never said anything but stood waiting for her to close the door.

"I thought we agreed to keep our distance?" Bianca asked Marissa nodded still not saying a word "so why are you here?"

"There was something I didn't understand" Marissa began Bianca moved to the couch and offered her a seat which she took.

"What didn't you understand?" Bianca asked slowly not really sure where this was going.

"Why did you buy the music box in the first place?" Marissa asked.

Out of everything Marissa could have asked Bianca wouldn't have put money on that being it Marissa sat there patiently waiting for an answer.

"I well it was supposed to be a thank for everything you have done for me" Bianca replied Marissa nodded "and then JR asked for help and well I thought you two would be happy together so I gave him it" Bianca shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Yeah but why I just don't understand it, why buy me that music box it must have cost a bit and I want to know why you bought it?" Marissa asked Bianca sighed and ran her hand through her hair unsure of how to answer it without revealing her feelings for the other woman.

"Because I thought it would be nice more fool me huh" she snorted a nice gesture indeed.

"Don't say that it was nice and thoughtful but it couldn't just be a thank you gift" Marissa explained Bianca began pacing trying to think of a way to get out of this conversation without embarrassing herself or losing a friend.

"It was just a thank you gift" Bianca pushed it really annoyed Marissa.

"Don't lie to me Bianca!" She shouted it surprised them both.

"I am not lying and if you can't handle that then you better go" Bianca snapped, it was silent as the pair tried to calm down "I'm sorry" Bianca finally whispered.

"No" Marissa began "I should be I'm just trying to get my head around what happened" maybe she just ask Bianca how she feels about her?

"Look we are both just caught in the moment lets forget about it" Bianca said Marissa looked at her for a minute then nodded.

"It never felt right when JR gave me that music box" Marissa whispered "but when I found out that you bought it, I don't know it felt right" Bianca gulped she wasn't sure where this conversation was going and she wasn't sure she liked it.

Marissa stood and stopped Bianca from pacing holding her hands tightly in hers; she felt the chills run through her, she also noticed how soft Bianca's hands were and how well they fit with hers.

"I've been having these feelings" Marissa continued "I think they started when we were locked in that closet and I have to admit now when I first met you and heard about you I was in awe, your such a strong woman and then when you told me what happened to you I didn't feel like your best friend wanting to kill the man who hurt you, I felt like your girlfriend, I mean the feelings I had they weren't ones that best friends would have" Bianca tried not to get her hopes up she could feel the spark when they touched.

"I guess what I am trying to say without going round the houses is that well I am in love with you" Marissa let it hang.

Bianca didn't say anything just blinked. Marissa wanted to know what Bianca thought.

"Please say something" she begged close to tears Bianca looked at their joined hands her mind was telling her to back away and tell Marissa she was being stupid but her heart was telling her to say it back, to pull Marissa towards her and kiss her.

With her mind made up Bianca pulled Marissa closer to her moving Marissa's hands and placing them on her hips they were a breath apart instead of saying something she simply pulled Marissa into a kiss, Marissa took a breath and smiled as she kiss Bianca.

"I love you too" Bianca replied when they pulled apart.


End file.
